This invention relates to a new and improved solely fluid driven motor or fluid driven device connected into a fluid supply system having a non compressable liquid and a pressure wave supportive structure. The motor or fluid driven device is self starting when the fluid supply input, non compressable liquid, is supplied. The motor, a fluid driven device, continuously reciprocates a driven member therein for providing useful work. A usable pulsating output fluid is discharged through the one outlet of the fluid driven device. The fluid driven device or motor and the fluid supply system include the reciprocating driven member or piston, a variable fluid volume chamber and control system. The fluid driven device can produce a pulsating fluid output that may be used for cleaning, especially for cleaning around and between teeth, as well as for cleaning and massaging gums.
In the past, devices employing pulsating jets of water for oral hygiene have employed a small reservoir for the water and have used an electrical pump to discharge a stream of water at a suitable velocity against the gums and teeth of the user. Various rotary driven members have been used to create a pulsating output. Other disclosures have been suggested employing fluid driven reciprocating valves to indirectly discharge a pulsating stream of fluid. The applicant's prior device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,440 and the prior art references of record cited therein, attempt to produce a pulsating fluid output stream. The 3,499,440 patent discloses a structure for discharging the pulsating fluid output through an intermediate piston chamber. The 3,499,440 patent relies on fluid flow variation to provide additional reciprocation and does not disclose the use of a variable fluid volume chamber including biasing system or an air biasing system to aid cyclic movement of a reciprocating driven member nor does it disclose the use of pressure waves to at least aid in producing continuous reciprocation of the driven member. The applicant herein discloses a control system for creating and using pressure waves, whether in the pressure wave motor and/or fluid supply system, and the variable capacity fluid cavity including a compressible resilient material such as an air chamber for at least aiding reciprocation and/or at least aiding in self-starting of the fluid control device. A great deal of the fluid passing through the applicant's prior art device was wasted through direct discharge. The discharged fluid was not usable for oral hygiene purposes. Further, the present invention as disclosed provides an extremely wide range of continuous pulsation for the discharge output from less than one pulse per second to more than several hundred or more cycles per second by varying the variable outlet control valves and by varying the size of the component parts of the device to provide a particular result.